Sisters Just Having Fun
by Yurilover89
Summary: After a long day of collage, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup decide to spend the rest of the afternoon at their apartment. Rated M for Nudity, Sex, and Yuri.
1. Part 1

It was near sunset at Townsville as the eighteen year old Powerpuff Girls entered their apartment after taking their very first collage class. The apartment was pink with a fluffy carpet floor, kiddie furniture and a big round bed with three pillows and a bed sheet which had three of their trademark colors almost similar to the room they shared when they were five.

Blossom placed her books on a table as she stretched out in limbs in relief and plopped on the couch, saying "Ah... So good to be home."

Buttercup drop her books on the floor as she too plopped onto the couch and said with a grumpy look "And about time too! That class took forever!"

Blossom rolled her eyes as she responded "Oh, stop it, Buttercup! It was only two hours."

Buttercup shrugged and said "Like I said, it took forever."

Bubbles giggled as she sat down between her sisters and said "Don't worry, Buttercup. I was bored too."

Buttercup smirked at Bubbles and said "Heh, at least someone agrees with me."

"Ugh! Am I really the only one who's taking study seriously?!" Said Blossom after face palming herself.

Buttercup looked at Blossom and said "You take almost everything seriously, Blossom! If a guy was flirting with you, you would take it as an insult."

Blossom was taken aback of the comment as she said "Excuse me?! As if you're any different, Buttercup!"

Buttercup shrugged again, saying "Hey, it's not my fault guys are crude, immature shit heads."

"But not all of them are like that, Buttercup." Said Bubbles. "Most of them are polite and sweet."

"You mean like the guys who keep staring at our big, fat, plump tits while they're talking to us?!" Buttercup asked sarcastically.

Blossom then said "If you think that's bad, you should hear them talk about our features and perverted rumors about us! It's jut sickening!"

"Really? What kind of rumors?" Bubbles asked almost curious.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Where do I begin?! One, I heard them saying that Buttercup touches herself whenever she thinks of Ace."

Buttercup covered her face in her palms, muffling "Oh dear god...! What the fuck...! As if I'd do that...!"

"And that Bubbles sneaks out every night to have sex with one of the Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom continued.

Bubbles covered her mouth in shock. "How... How sickening! I mean, sure I would want to have sex with Boomer, but not with other guys!"

"And as for myself, they say that the reason I don't want to date any of the guys at school is that they think I'm a full fledged lesbian and want to have sex with... Princess...!" Blossom finished, feeling disturbed, and even Buttercup and Bubbles' jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Princess fucking Morbucks?! Why would they think that?!" Buttercup demanded. "She's a total fucking bitch! She's a greedy bastard, only female. And she's a slutty pig who despises our very existence! And here they think you would make out with her?! Let alone have sex?!"

"Oh, but the worst part was that they say we have sex... With each other."

That made the room quiet. But oddly, not an uneasy quiet, but calmly quiet. Buttercup narrowed her pouting face away with her arms crossed. "Tch! Unbelievable! Having sex with criminals is one thing, even lesbian sex. But insect?!"

"That has to be the most perverted thought ever!" Bubbles said with a pout. "Hmph! Guys really are jerks! They should show us ladies some proper respect, at least! We're not some piece of entertainment for anything, especially sex!"

The room was then quiet a little discomforting as the girls looked to the floor as if ashamed. "But, then again... I guess we get a little perverted too." Blossom admitted. "I mean, I would some times take a sneak peek into the boy's locker room and catch at least a glimpse at some of the guys in their underwear, just to see Butch, who just so happened to have a locker in view of the enterance."

Her sisters looked at her in surprise as Buttercup made a smirk. "So, you really like him that much, do you?"

Bubbles smiled as she commented cheerfully "Yeah, maybe even love him." Blossom blushed furiously in embarrassment. "Don't worry, Blossom. We'll keep it a secret."

Blossom looked at Bubbles with seriousness. "And how would I know I can trust you two?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "We're your sisters! You're supposed to trust us. Tell you what, we'll both share our secrets too. Right, Bubbles?"

Bubbles giggled and said "You got that right! We'll reveal our perverted side too!"

Blossom looked right at her two secrets youngersisters before shaking her head with a sigh. "Alright, what are your juice little secrets?" She asked annoyed.

Bubbles rose her hand cheerfully as she pleaded "Oh! Oh! Me! Me, me, me! I'll go first!" She then calmed herself after getting her older sisters' attention as she began to confess. "Sometimes, I would have wet dreams about Boomer."

Buttercup made a raspberry as she commented "Well, duh! That's no secret! We hear you mumble about it in your sleep."

Bubbles looked at Buttercup, utterly surprised. "Really? How embarrassing."

Blossom then asked Buttercup "And what about you, Buttercup?"

"Me?" Buttefcup crossed her arms and turned her back on her sisters with her right leg over her left as she answered a bit sheepishly "When we were in grade school, during swimming exercises... I would 'accidentally bump into Brick in his swim trunks just to feel his cute muscles."

"Aww... How romantic...!" Bubbles commented with a swooing sigh. "If only I were as bold as you, Buttercup."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Things became awkwardly quiet again as they looked at one another, adjusting their seating positions. "So uh..." Blossom spoke, about to say something but felt too awkward to let it out.

Buttercup then let out a sigh and changed the subject by saying "So now that we got our confessions over with, what do you say we play some games?"

"Yeah! Let's play!" Bubbles cheered.

Blossom let out a sigh and said "I would rather study, but I suppose I'll put it off till tomorrow morning." With that said, Buttercup went over to the cabinet where they kept their games in.

"How about some Halo 4?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom and Bubbles only shrugged and said "Sure."

As Buttercup looked for the desired game, Blossom and Bubbles couldn't help but become transfixed of Buttercup's round, curvy buttocks as they thought 'OMG... Buttercup has such a sweet ass. I could walk up to it, grab and squeeze it with my hands and suck on both cheeks.' They both realized the perverted things they were thinking and shook it off.

Once Buttercup spotted what she was looking for and said "Found it! Now, let's pop this sucker in and play." Buttercup then inserted the disc in the console. She then picked up three controllers, one for herself, and approached her sisters.

As Buttercul bent over to give Blossom her controller, Blossom had the best view of her younger sister's D-cup breasts while she blushed full red. Buttercup had a nice view of Blossom's D-cups as well. 'Wow...! She has some nice big tits. I want to squeeze 'em, engulf 'em in my mouth and rub them against my own tits so bad.' Buttercup thought.

Meanwhile, Blossom was thinking 'Wow...! She was such amazing boobs! I want to strip her and grip on to her pair like crazy!'

Buttercup then leaned towards Bubbles, giving her a controller so that she would take a quick good view of her D-cups as well. Bubbles also had a nice close up of her older sister's breasts. 'Damn...! Bubbles has some nice round fat tits too. She is so hot I might melt on her.'

Bubbles stared at Buttercup's breasts as she thought 'OMG! Buttercup's breasts look so amazing! So big and a little bouncy. I want to play with them really bad!'

Buttercup then sat back down on the couch as they began to play. While they were playing, Blossom andb Bubbles suddenly got blown up by Buttercup as she cheered and boasted. "Wow! Yeah, I blew both your sexy asses up!"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at Buttercup with raised eye brows. "Say what?!"

Buttercup looked at her sisters with a shocked expression after hearing herself say that. "Uh... It's a compliment mixed with gloating." Buttercup claimed with a nervous chuckle.

Blossom and Bubbles continued staring at her sister skeptically before they decided to drop it and keep playing with Buttercup letting out a sigh of relief.

As they continued on playing for two minutes, Bubbles glanced at Blossom from head to toe, admiring her and lusting for her. 'Blossom is so beautiful. In other words, hot and sexy. Oh, how I want to snuggle my face in those big, fat, round boobs of her's so bad.' She then smirked as she thought of a little scheme. 'I know! If I win, I'll embrace Blossom in a hug smoothering my face in her boobies. It's perfect!'

Once Bubbles scored a point, Buttercup dropped her jaw in shock. "What?! How the hell did I not see you there?!"

Bubbles then jolted her arms in the air in joy. "Yay! I scored!" The blond cheered as she embraced Blossom, much to her surprise and began snuggeling her face against her eldest sister's breasts.

Blossom was secretly enjoying feeling Bubbles' face smother in her breasts as she thought 'This is so wrong. But, for some reason, it feels so good.'

Bubbles soon let go as they continued playing.

Blossom then took a sweet peek at Bubbles and Buttercup's buttocks in their pants, seeing their panties in their respective color. With a smirk, she thought 'Buttercup and Bubbles sure have some nice panties.'

Buttercup and Bubbles then noticed their oldest sister staring at their buttocks. "Uh, Blossom? What are you looking at?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom realized she was caught as she looked right at her sisters directly. "Yeah, you should focus on the game, not our cracks, you pervert!" Said Buttercup.

Blossom blushed furiously as she denied "I-I wasn't looking at your butts!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Sure you weren't."

After a while, the game was over and surprisingly enough, Bubbles was declared the winner. "Yuppie! I won! I won! I won!" Bubbles cheered with her arms in the air."

Buttercup's jaw was dropped with disbelief as she declared "You'vs got to be shitting me! I am a master of games like this! How did I get my ass whooped by my noon of a sister?!"

"Looks like you got out mastered, Butterbutt." Bubbles floated as she stuck her tongue out at Buttercup.

as Buttercup let her frustration out on Bubbles, Blossom was deep in thought, wondering how she's going to express her romantic feelings for her two younger sisters. Buttercup took notice and asked "Blossom? Are you alright, big sis?"

Blossom looked at Buttercup. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing."

Bubbles looked right at Blossom and asked "Are you sure? You Don't look fine to us. Why Don't you tell us?"

Blossom eyed her sisters who looked back at her. She wasn't sure if she should tell them what was troubeling her as she decided with a sigh "Well, actually, I think I should tell the both of you something." She stood up from the couch and walked to the dresser mirror with a hint of shame on her face. "Girls, I have to be completely honest with both of you. I know it' wrong, but... It involves one of the perverted rumors about us."

"You mean... the one where all three of us are attracted to each other?" Asked Bubbles.

"And that looking at each other's sexy hot figures make us aroused and want to have sex?" Asked Buttercup.

Blossom narrowed her eyes to the floor and nodded her head answering "Yes. Those rumors. It's obvious that we can't deny it to each other. Buttercup, Bubbles? Through out the years of fighting as a team up to today, my feelings for you two have developed. Every time I look at you girls, I feel aroused. When I touch either of you, I get sexually excited. When I'm near you two, I get flustered, and whenever I hear your voices, it's music to my ears. And every night, I would have wet dreams about both of you." Blossom then turned around to see her sisters directly. "I love both of you more than just sisters."

Bubbles twiddled her stubby hands and narrowed her eyes looking ashamed as well as she said "Your right. We can't fool each other and ourselves. We know too well that we've developed romantice attractions to one another through out the years. Whenever I see, hear, and feel you girls, I feel so aroused and I always have wet dreams about you two. I'm in love with the both of you girls, also, whether we're sisters or not."

Buttercup then floated to the window and looked outside at the sky and confessed "I've kept my feelings for both of my sisters a secret ever since sophomore year, because I was afraid of rejection, but then I've been noticing the way you two looked at me, if only a little glance at certain areas on me. As it turns out, both of you know how I feel. You both have affections for me, not just as a sister, but as something more. And you both even share the same dream of us being lesbians with each other. I love both of you romanticly too."

Once again, it was quiet as the three sisters looked at each other feeling awkward at first but then smiled with comfort, knowing that there is nothing to be afraid of anymore.

Blossom then began to undress, and her two sisters soon followed. They pulled up their shirts with their bra covers D-cup breasts jiggling from the release. Then they unclasped their bras, exposing the rest of their big, round breasts. They then unzipped their pants, pulled them down and kicked them off, revealing their soft smooth chiseled legs. And lastly, they pulled down their panties, exposing their vaginas and discarded them. Now all three sisters were completely naked with their nipples and clitoris feeling erected and hardened from the small breeze blowing against their nude bodies as they crossed their arms, shivering not just from the cold and with excitement.

"Is it breezy in here, or is it just me?" Blossom asked with a smile.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Who cares? The breeze makes this even better!"

Bubbles nodded her head. "Yeah! It makes our nipples and clits happy."

All three girls giggled as they closed the curtains so that no pervert would catch them. "That takes care of that! Now no one will catch us as we three sisters have a our naked fun." The redhead then approuched Buttercup slowly, swaying her hips with seductive eyes as Buttercup smiled seductively back at her older sister.

They wrapped their arms around one another and pressed their bodies together, their breasts mushed into each other and rubbed against one another. Both sisters watched their breasts as they moaned softly while their youngest sister watches with a smile, groping one breasts while rubbing her own vagina.

As their breasts mushed and rubbed, the two older sisters looked at Bubbles. "Hope you don't mind watching us play with each other." Said Blossom.

"At least for a while before we include you in our little fun, do you." Buttercup asked.

Bubbles shook her head assured "Nope. I love watching you two rub against each other naked. It turns me on!"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, their faces touch as Blossom said "Do you hear that, Buttercup? Our precious, hot, little sister is enjoying this. Let's give her a show she won't forget."

"I'm with you all the way." Said Buttercup as their hands continue to roam each other's bodies.

They stood their, rubbing bust to bust for twenty minutes before Blossom instructed "Turn around." Buttercup complied, facing her back at her older sister. The redhead's breasts pressed against her back as the burnet's breasts were gripped onto from behind. Buttercup moaned softly as she felt Blossom fondle her breasts.

Buttercup reached hand to Blossom's hair from behind and rubbed her left thigh with the other while feeling her buttocks rub against her thighs. Blossom then placed soft kisses on her younger sister's cheek over fifteens times before going lower to her neck and shoulders. Buttercup moaned as she feels Blossom massage her breasts and rub herself against the burner's back.

Buttercup let out a sigh of pleasure. "Oh yeah. This is so exciting. I love it."

Blossom then breathed on Buttercup's neck "I'm getting excited too, and I love it just as much." She carried on kissing her right shoulder. After ten minutes, Blossom stopped and instructed to Buttercup's ear in a whisper "Bend over." Buttercup did so, bending completely forward with her stubby hands on her knees and her buttocks sticking out. Blossom then rubbed the cheeks of her buttocks as Buttercup moaned, feeling Blossom's vagina rub her butthole.

Bubbles then inserted a hand in her vagina, slowly pumping it in and out as she continued watching her sisters play. Blossom continued rocking her hips back and forth until five minutes later. "Get on all fours." Buttercup once again did what she was told to do and stood on her knees and leaned on her elbows.

Blossom stood on her knees behind Buttercup. "Are you ready for me to pump your pussy, Buttercup?"

Buttercup glanced behind as she answered "Hell yeah, I'm ready! Pump me good and hard!"

Getting ready' Blossom pulled her hand back, aiming for Buttercup's vagina. "Alright, here goes...!" She then shoved her hand right inside Buttercup burner let out with her eyes shot open. Blossom pumped her hand in and out as Buttercup let out soft moans of pleasure. "Feel good?"

"Oh yeah! Feels real good! Don't stop, Blossom! Keep going! Oh... Mmm..." Said Buttercup as she felt Blossom lay big soft kisses all over her lower back and buttocks, sending tingels up her spine.

After ten minutes, Blossom stopped and pulled her hand out before instructing "Now I'll lay on my back, allowing you to sit on my stomach."

Buttercup acknowledged as they did just that. Blossom laid flat on her back as Buttercup sat her vagina on top of her stomach, rocking her hips back and forth rubbing on it while fondeling with her older sister's breasts, making the redhead let out gasps and sighs of pleasure as she rubbed the burnet's buttocks and thighs.

"Man, I love your big, fat, round, soft, smooth and squishy tits, Blossom." Buttercup complimented.

Blossom smiled with a wink and said "I love your big, fat, round, soft, smooth, and squishy boobs too, Buttercup."

Bubbles fondeled her own breasts as she watched her two older sisters pleasure each other. Soon, Buttercup slid off of Blossom and spread the redhead's legs. "Ready for a pumping, sis?"

"Yes I am." Blossom answered as Buttercup shoved her hand into Blossom's vagina, causing her older sister to yelp. Blossom moaned softly as she felt Buttercup pump her hand in and out of Blossom. "How does it feel?"

"Oh yes, Buttercup. It feels so exhilarating! Keep pumping me! Oh... Ah yeah." Blossom moaned as she arched her back and fondeled her own breasts while Buttercup kissed all over her stomach and thighs.

Ten minutes later, Buttercup stopped and pulled her hand out before suggesting "What do you say we get all over each other sixty-nine degrees in midair?"

Blossom nodded her head saying "Alright, sure." To Bubbles' surprise, Blossom and Buttercup floated up in the air with Blossom above Buttercup in a sixty degree angle. They spread their legs with Blossom holding Buttercup's legs apart while Buttercup had her hands on Blossom's buttocks. Both sisters began licking and kissing each other's vaginas, making muffeling moans.

Bubbles was completely aroused of the scene she was watching eat each other's vaginas as she rubbed her own vagina. Blossom and Buttercup kissed each other's vagina as Buttercup requested "Hey, Blossom? Could you blow your ice breath on my thighs and pussy?" Blossom answered by gently blowing a cool breath on the said spots at Buttercup yelped with pleasure. "Ah! Fuck yeah! So fucking good!"

They kept this up for five minutes when Blossom and Buttercup noticed Bubbles playing with herself. With a smirk, Blossom said "Looks like Bubbles is a little lonely right now."

Buttercup made the same smirk as Blossom's. "Yup, looks like it."

"Let's go fix that." Said Blossom as she and Buttercup floated down and sat on the couch beside Bubbles on each side, much to her delighted surprise.

"Why hello, my dear big sisters." She greeted.

"Hello, Baby sister. Why are you playing with yourself?" Blossom asked, placing one on Bubbles' shoulder and gripping her right breast with the other hand.

"When we should be playing with you?" Buttercup added, also with one hand massaging her shoulder and the other hand massaging her breasts.

Bubbles closed her eyes and made humming moans, feeling the skin of her older sisters' bodies pressing against her sides while her breasts were being massaged. "Mmm... I 'd love feeling the both of you playing with my naked body."

With that said, Blossom and Buttercup gave her a kiss on each cheek before they moved down to her breasts and placed big long kisses on them. Bubbles let out soft and heavy gasps and sighs pleasure as she said "How do you like my big squishy mellons?"

Blossom briefly stopped sucking on Bubbes' nipples as she answered "Like 'em? We love 'em!"

Buttercup aslo stopped briefly to say "Yeah, they are amazing, big, fat and round."

"You are probably the hottest sister..."

"Out of the three of us."

Blossom and Buttercup continued engulfing Bubbles' breasts in their mouths, sucking on them like vacuums as Bubbles continued breathing. "Oh yes, girls! Oh... Eat my boobies up." Bubbles pleaded with gasps and sighs before letting out an even bigger gasp when she felt her sisters' hands touch and rub her vagina as the kept sucking her breasts. Bubbles let out soft moans, enjoying the sensation she was having with her sisters. Their hands then moved faster, causing Bubbles to arch her back. "Oh yes, girls. Rub my pussy really good. It feels so awesome!"

They continued pleasuring Bubbles for seven minutes before they stopped. "Okay, girls." Said Blossom. Now let's pump each other's pussies! We'll start with me doing Buttercup, Buttercup doing Bubbles, and Bubbles doing me!"

"Yeah!" All three girls cheered as they flew midair to each other in a circle and inserted their hands inside each other's vaginas in the said respective order. Blossom's hand pumping Buttercup's vagina, Buttercup's hand pumping Bubbles', and Bubbles' hand pumping Blossom's. All three girls moaned as they pleasures each other for a minute before they started pumping a bit faster as well as moan a bit louder.

They continued this pace for five minutes before they stopped, pulled their hands out and switched vaginas. Blossom's hand in Bubbles', Bubble's hand in Buttercup's, and Buttercup's hand in Blossom's. They repeated the action, starting slow before going at a fast pace while moaning. After five minutes again, they stopped and pulled their hands out.

"What do you say we take a shower, girls?" Blossom suggested.

"Yeah." Buttercup and Bubbles said in union with a nod as they all walked right into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

End of part one. Hope your enjoying it so far.


	2. Part 2

Once the door was closed, the girls felt a strong breeze on their skin again, giving them goose bumps and hardening their slightly big nipples and tiny clitoris.

Blossom let out an anxious groan as she said "I'm super excited! I can't help it!"

"Me neither!" Said Buttercup. "I really love the breeze on my naked body."

"Me too! I'm just so happy that we're finaly touching each other!" Said Bubbles' doing her little jiggle dance, nearly hypnotizing her sisters with her bare breasts. "But when are we going to start kissing?"

Blossom and Buttercup approached Bubbles and the sisters stood in a triangle. They placed their hands on each other's an pressed their breasts together. The two older sisters then said softly in her ears "Right now."

With that said, all three girls engaged in a kiss. They moaned in each other's mouths as their mushed breasts rubbed together, feeling their nipples flicked against each other. They pulled away as Blossom stated "Our first lesbian kiss."

"Awesome!" Said Buttercup.

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered before having a seductive smirk. "Mmm... I'd love to watch you two make out while rubbing against each other."

Blossom and Buttercup licked their lips while looking at each other with lust. "Can we include pussy to pussy?"

"Oh, hell yeah! It's like we have the same mind!" Said Buttercup.

"I'd love to see you two hump each other!" Said Bubbles, as she backed away and sat on the floor with her legs spread.

Buttercup then walked backwards as Blossom walked towards her, pinning her younger sister to the wall. They then engaged in a heated make out session as their female bodies rubbed together. Their hands explored each other's curvy figures from face to thighs as they moaned inside one another's mouths. Bubbles enjoyed watching her two older sisters kiss in the nude while she rubbed her own vagina.

They pulled away as Blossom said "You are so hot, Buttercup."

"Your hot too, Blossom." Said Buttercup before she lifted Blossom's right leg and Blossom did the same to Buttercup. Their vaginas touched and they began to hump at normal fast speed as they moaned softly. "Oh yeah! Oh... Our pussies are fucking!"

"Ah yes! Yes they are! They are fucking each other so hard! Mmm." Blossom and Buttercup felt their clitoris flick each other with each thrust for five minutes. "Oh god! Keep humping, Buttercup! I love you so fucking much!"

"I love you so fucking much too, Blossom! Don't stop humping!" Said Buttercup as they clutched tightly onto each other's right thighs and left shoulders.

Bubbles continued to rub her vagina, imagining her hand as one of her sisters vaginas. "You two are so hot together! You were both meant to hump each other!"

After ten more minutes, Blossom and Buttercup felt their climax about to erupt. "You'll cum when I say you'll cum!" Said Blossom with a devilish smirk

Buttercup smirked back. "No one tells me when to cum!" With sixty more thrusts, Blossom and Buttercup climaxed with screams of pleasure.

Bubbles was amazed of the love juice oozing down their thighs as she said "Wow! You both came very hard together!"

Blossom and Buttedcup pannted as they smiled at their baby sister. "Yes. Yes we did."

"But, I still feel horny." Said Buttercup.

"Yeah, me too." Blossom added.

Buttercup then gently pushed Blossom away as she said "I think I'll fuck Bubbles now."

"Mmm... Yes, Buttercup! Go hump your sister while I watch." Said Blossom as she stood with her back against the wall, as well as had one hand grip her breast and the other rubbing her vagina.

Buttercup crawled on her knees towards Bubbles until their bodies pressed together and they kissed in a sweet soft make out session. As they kissed, Buttercup pushed Bubbles down so that she would be on top. "Oh god, you're so hot, Bubbles!" Buttercup whispered

"Your hot too, Buttercup!" Bubbles whispered back. They then spread their legs and had their vaginas touch each other. Buttercup began humping Bubbles, feeling their girlhoods rub together. "Oh yes! Rub them together! So hot!"

"Ah yeah! Our pussies feel awesome together!" Said Buttercup, as she picked up the pace and bumped Bubbles even harder, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust.

Three minutes have passed and Buttercup was still rocking her hips back and forth against Bubbles. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" Bubbles moaned with her hands squeezing Buttercup's buttocks. "Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, Buttercup! Don't stop!"

"Ah! Ah! I am not gonna stop! I will hump you till we both cum!" Said Buttercup while Blossom inserted a hand in her vagina, pumping in and out of herself as she watched her little sisters hump each other. Both sisters soon felt their climax coming closer and closer after three more minutes of humping. "Ah, shit! I'm cunning!"

"I'm cunning too!" Said Bubbles as they both ejaculated their love juice all over each other, screaming at the top of their lungs before Buttercup collapsed on top of Bubbles.

"You girls came so amazingly." Said Blassom in awe.

Both sisters painted for air, causing their bodies to rub together some more. "Oh... My pussy is so happy."

"Mine too." Said Buttercup as she looked down at her little sister with a smile. "Damn. I came twice and I'm still as horny as hell."

Bubbles giggled as she wrapped her arms around Buttercup's neck and confessed "So am I." She then kissed Buttercup sweetly on the lips.

Blossom stopped playing with herself as she walked up to them and suggested "Say, Buttercup? Mind if I take your place for now?"

Buttercup and Bubbles looked up at their older sister and smiled. "Not at all, Blossom. Meanwhile, I'll clean myself up while watching my big sis and my little sis fuck each other."

With that said, Buttercup got off of Bubbles and helped her up. She then offered Bubbles to Blossom. Bubbles wrapped her arms around Blossom's neck while Blossom wrapped her arms around Bubbles' waist, and then they engadged in a sweet, loving make out session.

As they kissed, Buttercup turned the shower on warm and went underneath the showerhead. She then took a bar of soap and washed all over herself as she watched her sisters.

Blossom and Bubbles then stood on their knees, moaning in one another's mouths as their hands roamed each other's bodies. After a minute, they pulled away. "You are so hot and sexy, Blossom." Said Bubbles.

"Your hot and sexy too, Bubbles." Said Blossom. "In fact, my pussy wants your pussy."

"My pussy wants your pussy, too." Said Bubbles as they leaned on their backs and elbows, crossed their right legs with each other's left legs and pressed their vaginas together.

"Oh yeah! They feel so good together!" Said Blossom as she and Bubbles humped.

"Yes! Yes they do! They love each other so much!" Said Bubbles, feeling their girlshoods rub together. Blossom and Bubbles slowly rubbed their girlhoods together as they moaned and gasped in pleasure while Buttercup watched, pumping her own vagina as she rinsed the soap off of herself.

After three minutes, the redhead and blond picked up the pace and rocked their hips even faster. "Oh yes! Fuck me, Bubbles! Fuck me hard!" Blossom cried out.

"Yes! Fuck me too, Blossom! Fuck me like a beast!" Bubbles cried out as they kept on humping one another. After three more minutes, Blossom and Bubbles felt their climax about to erupt. "I'm... I'm cunning again!"

"Me too! I'm gonna cum again!" Said Blossom as she and her sister screamed at the top of their lungs as they squirted love juice all over each other's crotches.

Buttercup was amazed of the show her sisters gave her. "That was awesome the way you two came."

They pant for air while smiling with satisfaction. "Wow! We... We came twice, and my vagina... isn't feeling... any sore at all." Said Blossom.

"My vagina's not feeling any sore, either." Said Bubbles. "I guess because we're not exactly like other people."

"You're right. Considering we are created with science." Said Blossom.

Buttercup then asked temptingly "Care to join me in the shower, my dear sisters?"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at their sister and then at each other with smiles as they stood up and walked to Buttercup and began rubbing her body with their stubby hands. Buttercup moaned as she used the shower handle to wet her sisters. Bubbles then took a bar of soap and they each leathered their hands in soap.

They applied the soap all over each other, moaning as they rubbed and massaged one another's shoulders, breasts, stomachs, backs, buttocks and thighs. Afterwards, they began rubbing their three pairs of breasts together, watching them mush against each other and hearing them lightly slap one another.

"Oh yeah. Look at our hot, gooey boobs melt on each other!" Blossom said, pretending that their breasts were melting.

Bubbles giggled as she decided to play along and say "Yes! Yes they are!"

"Hell yeah! They are so hot, they're melting like crazy!" Said Buttercup as she used the shower handle to was all the soap off their bodies while they continue rubbing against each other. Their nipples flicked each other and their hands gripped on to both girl's butt cheeks.

Once every soap on their bodies were washed off, Buttercup put the handle back and stepped out of the shower.

They then took their towels, each with their respective colors and used it to dry each other off. They ran the towel around one another's breasts. The girls felt tingles of pleasure as they rubbed their towels all over one another.

When they were done, they wrapped their towels behind themselves and hugged each other so that their now dried bodies will rub together again. "Mmm... It's so nice." Said Bubbles.

"Yes it is." Said Blossom. "Let's take it to the bed."

"Hell yeah! Let's fuck till we can't fuck no more!" Said Buttercup as they dropped the towels and left the bathroom.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to upload this. And sorry how short this is compared to the first chapter. Hope you've enjoyed.


	3. Part 3

The three sisters walked out of the bathroom as Blossom looked around the lit room with her stubby hand to her chin. "Hmm... How's about we turn the ceiling lights off and turn the lamps on, to create a dimly pink and romantic atmosphere?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Said Bubbles, loving the idea.

Buttercup then suggested "You girls go ahead and do that. I'm gonna be at the kitchen making dinner." She then went straight to the stove, taking a pot and filling it up with water in the sink.

"What are you going to make, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Just some spaghetti with sauce." Buttercup answered.

Bubbles couldn't help but smile as she said "Oh! The most romantic dinner for us three! And the best part is that we'll be dining in the nude!"

Blossom winked at Bubbles, saying "Which makes it all the more romantic." Blossom and Bubbles then turned the lights off and then went to opposite sides of the bed, turning on the lamps. "There, that should do it. Nice and dim."

"Mm-hmm. It really sets the mood just right." Said Bubbles as she and Blossom smiled at one another with bedroom eyes. They both then slowly walked along the edges of the bed towards each other, dropping their towels and finally wrapping their arms around one another. The two sisters made out, moaning in each other's mouths as their hands roamed all over one another's naked bodies.

Buttercup waited for the pot to boil, when she noticed her sisters kissing each other. She smirked as she dropped her towel and began rubbing her own vagina while watching Blossom and Bubbles make out.

Bubbles pulled away after two minutes as she requested "Dance with me?"

Blossom nodded her head and said "Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay, then. Let's get some appropriate music going." Blossom and Bubbles then looked through their music library until Bubbles found one that she likes. "Oh, what about this?"

Blossom looked at the CD Bubbles was showing. "Isn't that the music that played at our high school prom?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, it's just perfect for tonight!" Bubbles inserted the disc in and the music started playing. Blossom and Bubbles then moved the furniture in high speed to make room for a dance floor.

Blossom dusted her hands off as she said "Perfect!" She then turned to Bubbles, placing her hands on the blonde's hip and Bubbles placed her hands on Blossom's shoulders. The two sisters then began to dance in side steps, looking at each other in the eyes as the world around them stood still.

Ten minutes of dancing went by as Bubbles said "It feels so good, dancing naked with your sister."

"Yes it does, without a doubt" Said Blossom. "I feel a sexual adrenaline giving me goosebumps. Even my nipples and clitoris are as hard as diamonds."

"Mine too." Said Bubbles as they gave each other a kiss or two. ""It's a wonderful feeling."

"Hey." They heard Buttercup say, giving her their attention. Buttercup smirked as she asked "Mind cut in? I already got the spaghetti cooking. It'll take a while before it's ready."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at one another and nodded with smiles as Blossom answered "No, we don't mind at all. Besides, I would love to watch my two younger sisters dance with each other in the nude."

Blossom gladly, yet reluctantly let go Bubbles. The blonde walked up to Buttercup, who's hands were placed on Bubbles' hips while the younger sister's hands were on the brunette's shoulders. Blossom licked her lips as she played with her breasts and vagina, watching her younger sisters dance together.

Bubbles then complimented "You're really good with slow dancing, Buttercup."

Buttercup shrugged as she said "Nah, I'm not that good. But you, Bubbles, you are amazing with slow dancing."

Bubbles giggled in modesty as she said "Thanks." They then shared a kiss as they continued dancing. "I could teach you how to dance better."

"That sounds nice. Great if we practice naked." Said Buttercup.

"Well, it will be a private lesson, so we can always dance naked." Bubbles assured. "Of course, you'll have to dance with a boy fully clothed."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Like I'm gonna dance in the nude with a guy. Doing it with my sisters, now that I don't mind. And man, is it sexy."

"I agree." Said Bubbles as she and Buttercup enjoyed the sensation. After four minutes, Blossom was feeling eager to have her turn again as she approached her two sisters.

She tapped Buttercup on the shoulder, making her look back at Blossom, who aseked "May I have this dance with you, Buttercup?"

Buttercup shrugged and said "Sure, if it's okay with Bubbles."

Both Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles, who said "I would love seeing my two naked older sisters dance."

Bubbles stepped back a couple of feet as Blossom and Buttercup faced each other. Blossom had her hands on brunette's shoulders, while Buttercup had her hands on the redhead's hips and then, they began to dance. Bubbles rubbed her own breasts and vagina as she watched her two sisters dance naked.

"So, what do you think of tonight, Buttercup?" Asked Blossom.

"I think it's the best night ever, because I'm doing random activities with my sisters in the nude." Said Buttercup. "It makes it oh-so-right."

"That we can both agree on." Said Blossom, sharing a kiss with Buttercup. "There are no other girls I would rather be naked with than my sisters."

"Same here." Said Buttercup.

"That goes for me too!" Exclaimed Bubbles, still playing with herself. After few more minutes of taking turns dancing, the buzzer on the oven went off, indicating that dinner was ready.

"Whoops! Spaghetti's done!" Said Buttercup as she and her sisters went to the kitchen . Buttercup turned the heater off and dumped it all in the streamer, draining the water out and putting the spaghetti on a plate. "There we go. Bon appetite!"

Blossom sniffed the essences and smiled at how good it smelled. "Mm... It smells delicious, Buttercup."

Bubbles took a sniff herself as she said "Mm-hmm. It sure does. Let's eat!" Buttercup took a plate and put all of the spaghetti on it, then placed the plate on the table. The naked Powerpuff Girls all sat around the table with forks in hand and began eating it.

As they ate, Blossom and Bubbles were unknowingly sucking in the same spaghetti string and kissed. They pulled away surprised at first and then giggled. "What are the odds of that?" Said Blossom.

"Guess we were lucky" Said Bubbles with a wink.

"Yeah, lucky." Said Buttercup rolling her eyes almost jealous while her sisters took notice.

"Don't be jealous, Buttercup. You got to kiss both of us a lot." Said Blossom.

Bubbles nodded her head and said "Yeah, plus, you got to touch both of our naked bodies. What more could you ask for?"

Buttercul let out a sigh as she said "I guess you have a point. Besides, spaghetti kisses are overrated."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other, with smiles knowing what the other sister was thinking. "If it makes you feel any better, you could always get a free non random spaghetti with both of us." Said Blossom as she and Bubbles both picked a spaghetti string and held in up for Buttercup to see.

Buttercup looked at both spaghetti strings with a raised eye brow. She then shrugged and said "Alright, if you want me to do it, then I'll do it." Buttercup leaned towards the spaghetti strings and began sucking on the one Blossom held. Blossom began to suck on it string as well, both sisters slowly made their way to each other's lips until they finally smooched.

They pulled away with smiles as Buttercup said "Mmm... I guess it's not so bad after all." She then turned to Bubbles, doing the same thing she did before, sucking on the spaghetti with Bubbles until their lips met in a kiss.

"So, what do you think now?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup licked her lips tenderly as she said "I think spaghetti's even more delicious with your sisters."

"Glad you think so, Buttercup." Said Blossom. Once the three girls were done, they rubbed their stuffed stomachs which remained flat and sexy. "Ah... That was so good."

"Ah... Sure was." Said Bubbles. "Buttercup never fails to make delicious meals."

Buttercup then said "Thanks. So, now that we're done eating dinner..." Buttercup stood up from her chair and walked in sways towards her sisters. "What do you say we get to eating each other for dessert?"

Blossom licked her lips and said "Yes, let's do that."

"I want to watch both of you kiss each other's bodies." Said Bubbles, rubbing her own vagina.

Buttercup then leaned forward to Blossom's breasts, held them in her clutching hands, and engulfed one of them in her mouth. Blossom moaned, feeling Buttercup suck her D-cups whole, switching between them every thirty seconds, as well as licking her diamond hard nipples.

Bubbles rubbed her own vagina, as she enjoyed watching Buttercup pleasure Blossom. She was more than glad to see her sisters make love instead of war for once. It was a dream come true for her.

Blossom's hands rubbed Buttercup's upper back and shoulders while her feet reached for her buttocks and began rubbing both cheeks as Buttercup continued sucking on her breasts. "Oh yeah... Oh yeah, Buttercup. Suck on my big fat boobies. Suck them real good!"

Buttercup did her little routine for five minutes and then went lower to Blossom's stomach area. Blossom felt the tingle of pleasure crawl up her spine each time Buttercup laid a kiss lower and lower ever so slowly, taking her sweet time to get to Blossom's thighs.

Buttercup then began laying kisses up and down on both of Blossom's thighs, in and out, driving her older sister crazy with teasing pleasure. When Buttercup finally decided to kiss Blossom's vagina, the redhead flung her head back, arched her spine, and clutched on to brunette hair, feeling her younger sister smoother her hairless vagina with kisses like an animal.

"Oh Buttercup! Oh yes! Kiss my pussy, Buttercup! Don't stop! Oh fuck yes! Keep kissing me right there! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Blossom pleaded as she began rubbing Buttercup's back with her feet.

After six minutes, Buttercup stopped and went up to Blossom's face and said "Now it's your turn to kiss all over my body." Blossom nodded her head as she and Buttercup switched places with Buttercup sitting on the chair, allowing Blossom to lean in towards her breasts, grabbed hold of them, and engulf each of them in her mouth.

Buttercup's hands rubber Blossom's back and shoulder while her feet were all over her buttocks, rubbing and squeezing both cheeks as she moaned "Oh yeah... Fuck yeah...! Suck on my big fat titties, Blossom! Suck them whole...! Aw fuck...!"

Bubbles still sat there in her chair, rubbing her vagina while watching her two big sisters pleasure each other with kisses and rubbing hands. 'Blossom and Buttercup are so hot and sexy together. It makes me happy to see my sisters kiss each other everywhere.'

Five minutes later, Blossom then went lower on Buttercup's stomach, slowly making her way to her thighs. Once she reached her legs, Blossom laid tender kisses all over Buttercup's thighs, teasing her younger sister for as long as she pleased before finally going for her vagina. Buttercup let out a sharp gasp, feeling Blossom's lips kiss her vagina over and over.

Buttercup arched her back, clutching Blossom's orange hair and rubbing her back with her feet. "Oh, fuck yeah! Just like that! Kiss my pussy like I kissed yours! Ah yeah! So fucking hot!" Six minutes went by before Blossom stopped and went up to Buttercup's face, kissing her lips while their breasts mushed together. Buttercup's arms and legs wrapped around Blossom, pulling her closer and deepening their kisses. The pulled away after a while and looked at each other in the eyes.

Short of breath, Blossom said softly "You are so sexy, Buttercup."

Buttercup replied in a soft tone "You're sexy too, Blossom."

They then glanced at Bubbles, who looked back at them, knowing what they were thinking. "More sexy time for me?"

"You better believe it, baby sister!" Blossom exclaimed as she got off of Buttercup and approached Bubbles. She took her by the hand and pulled her off the chair. "Let's go to the couch."

"Okay." Said Bubbles as they both walked to the couch and Bubbles laid flat on her back with Blossom hovering over her.

The redhead girl leaned towards her breasts, using her hands to bring the blonde's breasts to her mouth. Bubbles moaned, feeling Blossom suck on them whole like a vacuum cleaner, making them jiggle with each release. "Oh yes...! Yes Blossom...! Suck on my big and fat, soft and smooth boobies! Don't ever stop!" Bubbles' begging made Blossom even more aroused as she continued sucking Bubbles' big round breasts and lapping her tongue around her harden nipples while the blonde stroke her red hair.

Buttercup rubbed her own vagina, watching her sisters pleasure each other. 'Damn, my big sis and little sister are just so hot in the nude together. They make me so aroused watching them.'

After five minutes, Blossom went lower on Bubbles, making her shiver with pleasure. The redhead's kisses trailed all the way down to her thighs. Blossom laid many kisses up and down on both of Bubbles' thighs, teasing her little sister. When she finally began kissing the blonde's vagina, Bubbles let out a sharp gasp of pleasure. She clutched onto Blossom's hair and curling her feet in the air, feeling her older sister's lips brushing and sucking her vagina. "Oh yeah! Oh, fuck yeah, Blossom! Kiss my pussy! Kiss it over and over again! Ah fuck!"

Blossom kept on kissing Bubbles on her vagina, pleasuring her until six minutes have passed and she stopped. She crawled on top of Bubbles, making out with her as their bodies slipped and slid all over each other. Bubbles then asked "Can I kiss you all over too?"

Blossom smiled and said "Yes, you may, Bubbles." Blossom and Bubbles then rolled, switching positions with the blond hovering over the redhead. Bubbles then slowly laid kisses on Blossom's neck, causing her sister to gasp and moan as she did so. She then went to her shoulders, then to her collarbone, and finally, to her breasts. She engulfed each of them, sucking on them like a powerful vacuum cleaner, driving her older sister crazy with intense pleasure as she switched between breasts after fifteen kisses. "Oh yeah! Fuck yeah! Yeah, Bubbles! Keep going! Suck on my titties! Just like that!" Blossom pleaded as she stroke Bubbles' hair while she kept sucking the redhead's breasts whole, pulling on them and making them jiggle with each release along with a loud smooching sound.

Bubbles then went lower on Blossom after five minutes of pleasuring her breasts and began laying kisses all over her stomach. She then went to her thighs, kissing up and down on both of them. Blossom moaned, arched her back and curled her feet on the cushions, enjoying the teasing Bubbles was giving her. She enjoyed it even more when Bubbles began kissing and licking her vagina. "Oh my god! Fuck yeah! Kiss my pussy, Bubbles! Kiss my pussy! Ah! Oh fuck!" Blossom pleaded in cries, clutching on to her blonde hair by the pigtails.

As Buttercup watched, she thought to herself 'Hot damn! Blossom and Bubbles are really into each other! Maybe next time, I should make a video for the boys to watch. That is, if my sisters would agree to it.'

After seven minutes, Bubbles left Blossom's vagina and crawled back to Blossom's breasts. Laying her face on them and rubbing her cheek against them. "Your boobies make the best pillows, Blossom." Bubbles complimented.

Blossom smirked and said "Oh contraire, little sister!" To Bubbles' surprise, Blossom pushed her off and made her lay on her back. She held on to her wrists as she began rubbing her face all over Bubbles' breasts. "Your boobies make the best pillows!"

"What about me?" Blossom and Bubbles looked up to see Buttercup standing over them with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips. "Do my tits make good pillows too?"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other and smiled. "Of course they do, Buttercup." Said Blossom.

"You have an awesome pair of pillows attached to your chest!" Said Bubbles.

"Thanks. Mind if I borrow Bubbles?"

"Not at all. Give me a good show!" Said Blossom as she got off of Bubbles, allowing the blonde to stand up with Buttercup's help.

"Let's use the wall." Said Buttercup, holding Bubbles by the hand.

"Okay." Said Bubbles as they walked to the wall. Buttercup stood with her back against the wall as Bubbles closed in on her. They wrapped their arms around one another and began making out while Blossom watched, messaging one breast and rubbing her vagina. Bubbles' arms were around Buttercup's neck while Buttercup's were around Bubbles' back. Their breasts mushed together and their diamond hard nipples flicked each other as they kiss.

Bubbles then went lower on Buttercup, caressing her breasts and engulfing them in her mouth. Buttercup let out soft moans as she stroke Bubbles' hair and her feet off the ground wrapped around the blonde's waist, floating in midair. "Oh yeah, Bubbles...! Yeah, that's it...! Just like that...! Suck on my big fat titties! Suck them titties good!"

After six minutes, Bubbles left her breasts and went lower on Buttercup, kissing her stomach. Buttercup shivered with anxious pleasure as her feet went back on the soft carpet floor as Bubbles took her sweet time to tease her older sister for three minutes. She then went for her thighs, laying kisses up and down on the soft smooth skin, driving her sister crazy with anxiety. When she finally brought her lips to Buttercup's vagina, the brunette let out slightly louder moans as she clutched on to her hair. "Oh yeah! Yeah, Bubbles! Eat my pussy! Aw fuck! Fuck yeah!"

'My god, my little sisters are just so hot together. I could watch them have lesbian sex all day.' Blossom thought to herself as she continued touching herself while watching her sisters make love.

Seven minutes later, Bubbles stopped and went back up to Buttercup's face and kissed her lips. She stroke her raven hair as she looked into her eyes with love. "You are so hot, Buttercup."

"Thanks, but you're even hotter." Said Buttercup as she pinned Bubbles to the wall, smothering her lips with kisses as they moaned. Buttercup and Bubbles lightly pushed the back of each other's heads as to deepen the kiss. Buttercup then went lower to Bubbles' breasts, gripping them in her hands and sucking on them whole. Bubbles arched her neck, feeling Buttercup engulf her big D-cups in her mouth. "Oh yeah! Yeah, Buttercup...! Yeah, suck on my titties...! So hot!" Said the blonde as she stroke her hair.

Buttercup then stopped after six minutes and went lower to Bubbles' stomach. Bubbles moaned as she felt Buttercup kiss her skin. Buttercup then came to her thighs, kissing them all over, teasing her little sister. When she finally began to kiss Bubbles' vagina, the blonde arched her back with a gasp. "Oh yes! Oh, right there, Buttercup! All over my soft, pretty pussy! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" Buttercup rubbed Bubbles' buttocks as she continued kissing her vagina over and over again. After six minutes, she stopped and went back to the blonde's lips, kissing them with passion.

Buttercup pulled away, looking into Bubbles' eyes as she asked "How was that?"

"I think it was amazing." Answered Bubbles.

Blossom then approached her younger sisters from behind, hugging both of them in her arms with her breasts against Buttercups back and her thighs against the brunette's buttocks. "Let's take it to the bed, girls."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the last one, so expect a juicy one!


End file.
